MrPresident and the Prime Minister
by JOKERgirl98
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is the President of the U.S. and is meeting the new the Prime Minister, named Arthur Kirkland, for the first time. What will happen when Arthur is making Alfred uncomfortable... Rated T because Arthur's weird ideas and even stranger actions... I suggest searching the video this story was based off of. Enjoy! :D


Mr. President and the Prime Minister

Right now in the White House Mr. Jones is having his first meeting with the new British Prime Minister, Arthur Kirkland.

"So, do you have the documents the British Intelligence put together?" Alfred asked looking up fom his files briefly.

"Yes, I had a copy made for you," Arthur said giving Alfred his documents.

"What are the bullet points here?" Alfred asked seriously.

"Basically, there is a potential threat to our countries, the nuclear capabilities in the middle east have been brought up,"

"As we thought,"

"What we should do, Mr. President, is put on a show of our strength,"

"Good idea, Prime Minister,"

"Maybe, we could pose together with our shirts off for the world's press,"

"What?-"

"We could get all oiled up, and have a wrestle," Arthur said sitting next to Alfred on the couch.

"A- A wrestle?"

"Yes, a wrestle, it's quite macho. Of course I'd let you win ,obviously, since you are the President of the _United States of America_," He said playfully poking his chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll get some advisors to put together some suggestions for us," Alfred said getting up to pace uncomfortably. The Prime Minister was making him feel awkward. But he kind of liked it.

"W-We wouldn't have to be naked-"

"No?"

"No, if you don't want to, we could wear shorts, Probably be more appropriate, seeing how we are world leaders," Arthur said reaching out to touch Alfred's face. Just as he was leaning in there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to bother you," a quiet man said giving Alfred a quick hug.

"Hello Matthew, Prime Minister, have you met Matthew?"

"Is he your brother?"

"*cough* Uh,...No, he's my boyfriend," Alfred said lying. He didn't know why he'd lied about that. He felt bad that Matthew had been thrown into this not knowing anything going on. Matthew started to wondering why he'd been called Alfred's boyfriend. But he'd had no time to ponder the question.

"Um, Hello Prime Minister," Matthew said kindly.

"Whatever," Arthur sighed.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" Matthew tried again.

"Um, I was , yeah!" Arthur said. He was getting upset now. Why hadn't anyone informed him that Alfred wasn't single?!

"Sorry, but we're having a meeting here. About a lot of world things!" Arthur said, hinting that Matthew should leave.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Er, Al, I moved my meeting ahead so I could have dinner with you guys later,"

"Um, Yeah, Great!" Alfred said unsure what to do now. _I've really screwed up now,_ he thought.

"Do we really want him there," Arthur whispered in his ear.

"See you at 8 Mattie," Alfred said ignoring Arthur. With that, another quick hug was exchanged between the two brothers, and Mattie hurridley left the room.

"Now, where were we?" Alfred said sitting in the edge of his desk.

"Right," Arthur said moving to sit on Alfred's lap. Alfred quickly pulled away.

"P-Prime Minister!?" Alfred said in shock a slight blush forming in his face.

"Oh my god, you're gorgeous, I want you inside me right now-"

"-WHAT!?...Look, Prime Minister, maybe we should talk about the middle east tomorrow,"

"Yes, of course, Mr. President," Arthur said disappointed gathering his things.

Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's back as he ushered him out the door.

"Stop it, I'm ticklish!" Arthur squealed flailing his arms sending his papers flying. He got down to pick them up. But he suddenly stopped looking at the fly on Alfred's pants. Or in the area, I should say.

"Oh God," Arthur breathed.

"Prime Minister please," Alfred could feel his blush get deeper and an odd feeling tingled in his lower stomach.

"Oh, Mr. President, You could do some damage with that...That's what I call a weapon of mass destruction," Arthur said licking his lips.

Alfred quickly turned away towards his desk. He started writing something on a sticky note._ I guess it'd be okay if I told him my true feelings. It's not like Matthew really is my boyfriend..._ With that he attached the note to a stray document that Arthur hadn't picked up yet.

Arthur soon picked up the paper and saw the stickynote he'd never seen before.

It read: _All that stuff before...I don't know what it was, but it wasn't true. You see, there are bugs in this room. I would'nt want the FBI to know their President had a crush on the Prime Minister. This is our little secret,Love Alfred F. Jones P.S. Matthew really isn't my boyfriend lol..._

"You bloody, wanker!" Arthur said pulling on Alfred's tie kissing him quickly on the lips.

"If he's not your boyfriend then who is he?"

"My bro,..."

'Wouldn't that be incest?"

_"Oh Shit! What will the FBI say now?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Well, I'm certainly going to H.E. double hockey sticks for this, and I doubt Matthew will be there to keep me company... -_-" If you've heard this somewhere YOU'RE RIGHT! I got this from Little Britain USA on youtube... As soon as I heard I was like, 'Oh my MATHING GOD! YES!...' I only changed a few things about this. You should toats check out the video... lol XD I went around my house saying "Oh GOD, You could do some damage with that. That's what I call a weapon of mass destruction!" And ,as always, since I have this natural Canadian aura, no one really payed attention to me. It's an inside joke to myself... (cuz i'm a loser lol -_-") *cough* *cough* Well um, hope you enjoyed! :DDD I hope to make a gerita and a spamano fic sometime :D if my bloody c.a. teacher doesn't suck the creativity out of me first D; Bye~ ;D**


End file.
